


Used.

by StarburstsAreGross



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, First Burn, Hurt, Its all in the Rp, Projecting, Smp! Dream is dumb and I hate him, Song fic, not poggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstsAreGross/pseuds/StarburstsAreGross
Summary: Sapnap sees Dream after awhile.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Kudos: 1





	Used.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. this is my way of venting. 😝✋

I'm re-reading your letters  
And watching them burn. 

Sapnap sighed, sitting down on the edge of the path. Lmanburg gone, Again. not much of a surprise. not to anyone. Dream was locked up in prison. Finally- 

and today was Sapnaps day to go visit him. 

I'm watching them burn   
You published the letters she wrote to you- 

Sapnap arrived at the prison, Saying Hi to Sam as he emptied out his pockets. turning over any potential weapons. 

He sighed, looking at the men who would be waiting for him. then smiled. "I'll be back." 

"No shi-" 

"Quackity shut up." 

Sapnap laughed as two of the most important people argued, then he descended into the horror that was the prison. 

You told the whole world  
How you brought this girl into our bed! 

Sapnap made it into the cell dream was being kept in, and striked a conversation with him. talking about life outside the prison. How everyone was doing, ect ect. 

they made dumb jokes and laughed. Like old times, right? 

In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives.   
Heaven forbid someone whisper  
"He's part of some scheme"

"So Karl and Quackity?" Dream asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man in the cell. 

"what about them?" Sapnap snorted, fixing his headband. 

Your enemy whispers  
So you have to scream  
I know about whispers  
I see how you look at my sister- 

Dream scooted closer to his friend, closing mainly every gap in the stupid obsidian box. Then he lowered his voice, Moving to untie the others headband. 

"Do they treat you like Me and George did?" 

"Don't."

I'm not naive  
I have seen women around you

Sapnap jumped, standing up from the floor to glare down at dream. "Dont fucking touch me." He hissed. Not even paying mind to the others almost hurt expression. "Don't touch me, Clay." 

Dream smirked, "You know you love me~" 

Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms 

"All I know is how you used me. And Lied to me." Sapnap snapped back. "I was second in a friendship that was supposed to go three ways." 

He turned his head around, seeing the Lava wall slowly fade. Time was nearly up. 

"You live off of attention. You don't actually care. I'm done falling for it." 

All your charms


End file.
